


Mi Cielito

by imaginethat_peepshow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat_peepshow/pseuds/imaginethat_peepshow
Summary: Despite the many difficulties brought on by Chad's supernatural activities, and later those surrounding the life of a professional fighter, he manages to find a lover as steadfast as he is.





	1. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their first night together, Chad and Ruisa realize they need to make some adjustments to accommodate their significant differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Both of these chapters are a bit out of context. The chapters in which they meet and get close haven't been written yet, but they will be added as soon as they are. This was inspired by a tumblr ask that specifically requested Chad with a short, chubby s/o.]

“Yasutora?” Ruisa sat up in the empty bed. The world felt unreal to her sleep-fogged mind, so much had changed in the past weeks. Many things about her relationship with him were unplanned, unexpected. But she had certainly not expected to wake up alone after their first night together. After pulling on her unworn nightdress, she found him in the living room, slouched at the kotatsu on his laptop. 

“How did you sleep?” He asked over his shoulder. 

“Ok, I guess… once I actually fell asleep.” She considered. His full lips curled into a slight smile and he turned back to the screen. “What are you doing?” She crept closer behind him, compelled by curiosity to peer at the screen. Heat broke over her face before she finished reading the scandalous title plastered at the top of the page. 

_Best Sex Positions for Couples With-_

“Research.” He said simply and continued to scroll, unfazed. 

“Wh-what?! You’re looking up things like that already?!” She cried as the red reached her ears. 

“You seemed uncomfortable.” His words were so weighted it nearly knocked her to the floor. 

“Th-that’s not…”  _not entirely untrue._  She admitted silently. A woman of her height was used to having partners taller than her, but Yasutora was so much taller it presented some unique challenges. That isn’t to say the sex wasn’t good, no, that was illustrated by the series of red marks still visible on his chest and collar. But it was true they would have been better suited for his neck, if only she could reach.  

“Come here, tell me what you think.” He moved her with ease, settling her on his lap with her head tucked under his chin. Her cheeks puffed in a flushed pout. The article he scrolled through used such vivid language she could hardly stand it. And the illustrations didn’t help. 

“I don’t think my hips can do that…” She commented on one particularly demanding pose. He didn’t offer any comments of his own, but it was fairly obvious which ones he liked. Truthfully she liked the idea of him holding her up against the wall, but she wasn’t ready to own that particular fantasy yet. As they continued, the options became less and less likely to be successful, until an image popped up on the screen that looked uncannily similar to the position they were already in. 

“We could try this one.” He suggested. 

“What like right now?” She nearly choked. 

“Hmm, sure if you really want to.” He shrugged as if it had been her idea. How he still managed jokes when using so few words was beyond her. Her pout deepened, but she couldn’t deny the jumps of arousal caused by their “research.” 

Yasutora’s broad hands fell from the keyboard to her knees where they crossed over his. His fingertips tickled up her soft thighs to the hem of her dress and higher. A laugh the length of a single breath puffed against her neck when he found she hadn’t bothered to put panties back on. To give him room between her thighs she had to shift, pressing against him and opening her legs. While the fingers of one hand dipped into her slit the other run up over the swell of her belly to her breasts, squeezing over the thin fabric of her dress. Heat from his palm seeped into her skin while a different kind flared in her core. 

“M-more…” She sighed and his fingers went deeper into her heat, pumping and twisting and slick. “More…” He pinched and rolled her nipple between his fingers, and burnt heavy kisses against her neck. “More…” He eased her forward until she braced her arms against the low table. Withdrawing his fingers just long enough to shift his arm from around her to under and between them, he drove them back up and inside her with even more fervor than before. “Ahh… hahh…” Her hips rocked with his movements, almost riding his thick digits. His other hand dragged down her body to hold desperately to her hip. 

“S-so hot…” He was panting, shuddering with desire. He freed himself from his pants, she felt it between her legs, beside his hand working ever faster to prepare her entrance for him. 

“Put it inside… please…” She heard herself say. 

“I want you to cum first.” He replied, strain rising in his perpetually even voice.   
_Of course._  He had insisted on it last night as well, as if he didn’t believe he wouldn’t hurt her otherwise. The memory of his face between her thighs made her stomach flip. Everything about him, everything he did felt larger than life when he was so close, enveloping her in the warmth of his presence, the quiet heat of his passion. “Yasutora…” Her voice broke over the moan, unraveling into gasping breaths as the tension in her core unwound. Only when the pulsing subsided did he remove his soaked fingers, smearing her wetness over the head of his cock before pressing it to her entrance. “Let me…” She offered when her muscles didn’t immediately give way to his girth. 

“Ok…” He leaned back slightly, keeping one broad hand across the small of her back. Slowly, she sank down and back, taking him in one inch at a time. “Ah… hmm…” He let out a series of small, choked sounds, like he was trying to hold his breath but simply couldn’t. When he was finally completely sheathed inside her, he let it all out in a long sigh. 

“Good?” She asked shakily, trying to control the residual twitching of her inner walls around his shaft. 

“Really good, but… I’m supposed to ask you that.” He smiled slightly. 

“I’ll let you know in a minute.” She smirked and rolled her hips. It was surprisingly easy to move, to raise herself up and drop back down with enough force to light sparks in her core. Soon she was drawing heavy breaths that had nothing to do with effort.

“You know… I was hoping to find something where we could face each other… but I do kind of like this view.” He lifted her dress a little, then gave her ass an affectionate squeeze. She couldn’t exactly say the same, but there were enough stars behind her eyelids that it didn’t matter. His hips bucked up to meet her, filling her like she’d never felt but she only wanted more. She came down harder, her breaths giving way to moans. 

“Oh… Yasutora…!” Spasms shot through her core, in time with her drives at first, but they grew uneven, off-time and frantic. 

“Close… so close…” His thighs twitched beneath hers, toes curling. Their moans harmonized as their movements got tighter, shorter, winding towards release. It all came undone an arrhythmic flurry, punctuated by his fingers digging in to her skin.

They were left breathless, covered in a sheen of sweat. She didn’t realize how rigid they went until it all drained away, leaving them slack and numb. The haze broke slowly. She half-rolled off his lap, still using the table for support. 

“You’re ok?” He reached out to stroke her leg. 

“More than ok.” She smiled softly. He mirrored it, and leaned forward to place a lingering kiss on her lips.    

“We should take a shower.” He said, flat as ever. 

“I suppose we should…” She admitted. Images of him holding her up against the wall returned uninvited to her mind. 


	2. Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad makes Ruisa a little more comfortable... so he can be a little more energetic.

Within a week, Yasutora found and purchased the tallest western-style bedframe available in the greater Tokyo area. At first, when Ruisa saw it, she thought he was making fun of her. Between the frame, box, overstuffed mattress, and the risers he added to make it even taller, it came to well above her navel. It was perfect for him, but she would have to jump or otherwise clamber into this bed he supposedly intended on them sharing.  

“Wanna break it in?” He asked as easily as if he were offering her tea. 

“S-sure…” Her cheeks burned despite still being distracted trying to calculate the best route up the mountainous bed. Steeling herself, she crossed the small room and put her palms on the mattress. She tried to be graceful, slinging one leg up at a time, but even on the tips of her toes it was too much of a stretch. The first awkward little hop was sadly miscalculated and she rushed to manage another as he came up behind her. She missed her balance and nearly toppled backwards into him. He caught her equally with his hands and his pelvis. 

“Hmm… your ass looked really good just there.” He chuckled softly. 

“You hush.” She pouted. Then he lifted and turned her, easily depositing her on the mattress. The force had her bouncing on the soft pillow top. He stripped off his shirt before crawling on top of her. In his shadow she felt even smaller, but safer than anywhere else. 

The kiss he planted on her lips was full of promises, burning and excited. Their mouths moved together as his weight settled over her. Between him and the bed was comfortable, enveloped in warmth and beset by his restless touch. Only his mouth remained constant against hers, the rest of his body ground ceaselessly over hers as if to light every last nerve on fire. Even then, his lips shifted hungrily, interrupted by his tongue and increasingly heavy breaths. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day.” He admitted at last. 

“Show me what you’ve been thinking.” She breathed in his ear, burning with curiosity for his fantasies. His hands moved to remove her shirt. The cotton garment came off over her head, his fingertips traced down the length of her arms to her bra; a ruffled, lacey number she picked out just for him. 

“Cute.” He murmured, lips tickling the skin below her collar. His hands echoed the cups, cradling her breasts in his broad palms. “Will you leave it on?” 

“Anything you want.” She summoned her best coy smile. The sound he made in response was somewhere between a hum and a growl and it made her heart race.

He managed to miss the matching panties entirely, pulling them down with her pants. They dropped to the floor, followed by his jeans. The buckle of his belt made a hefty thud on the hardwood. Seizing her behind the knees he gave a sharp tug and pulled her to the edge of the bed. She let out a small squeak of surprise. It was a new sound. He must have liked it. The smirk that curled his lips was like nothing she’d ever seen. His fingers flexed around the flesh of her thighs and he went to his knees. 

_… oh_. She managed one last coherent thought before his jaw disappeared between her thighs. The height of the bed put her at a terribly convenient height. He positioned her legs over his shoulders and leaned in. 

His tongue parted her lower lips, sliding up and down the full length of her slit. A few passes and he fixed on her clit. Heat and tension spread up her spine in pace with the fervent lashing of is tongue. He smoothed his hands up her thighs, over her belly, and reached for her breasts, teasing her nipples through the padding. 

“Ah… hmm… Yasutora…” Her feet inched up his back as the curling in her toes spread to her calves and knees. He hummed in response, a few beats longer than necessary. Then he wrapped his lips around her clit and applied a little more suction than necessary. Her moans arced higher, hips twitching in anticipation. When his lips relaxed and his tongue resumed its rhythm, the shadow of her release swelled rapidly in her core. It peaked in a flurry of heat and electricity. Her back arched off the mattress, head driving down and hips pressing forward. Fluid trickled down her thighs. Stars flickered behind her eyelids and she cried out her relief but he didn’t stop or even slow until all the pleasure was gone from her voice and she was left gasping for air. 

He stood, easing her knees off his shoulders to hold them at his hips. She tried to hold them up herself but her thighs shook in protest. He chuckled, twisting his wrists to slide down his boxers. His cock fell against her, throbbing to contain his arousal.  

“Can you help me in… when you’re ready?” He nudged her with his hips, his tip playing against her folds. 

_… oh._  Their position caught up with her. This bed was starting to make sense after all. Now she couldn’t reach down fast enough. Taking his shaft in her hand, she lined him up to her entrance and pulled slightly, encouraging him forward. He took the invitation all at once; she was so wet he filled her with a single drive, smooth as silk. Then came another, and another, the stretch of his size ready to wind her up all over again. He let out a grateful moan, head lolling back. 

“H-how is it?” His question was loaded with all their shared frustration at finding positions to reconcile their height difference, praying that she liked it as much as he did. 

“It’s… ah…” She tried to remember how to talk. “It’s… really good… I just… I want to kiss you.” 

Folding her legs under his arms, he leaned forward to brace his hands against the mattress. The depth he found in this position made her gasp. Any kiss they attempted was broken around their need for air, so only their tongues managed to stay in contact. She was pinned open, pinned beneath, crying out her appreciation with every stroke. The box spring creaked in time with her, straining under his force. 

Never coming down from her first high, tension rose fast in her core. Groping blindly for his hands, she found them fisted in the sheets. Her fingernails sank into the skin of his wrists in a desperate attempt to steady herself. It didn’t work. There was no way to writhe away from the pressure, nowhere to redirect. She came heavy around his cock, sighing shakily against his mouth as the waves rocked her body.

Her limbs went limp against the mattress. She felt heavy and weightless and perfectly content. Yasutora slowed but didn’t stop, his length massaging the frenzied nerves inside her. 

“Was it as good as you thought it would be?” She rubbed his wrists where her nails had dug in. 

“Better.” His lips curled upwards. “But I had a few other… thoughts.”

“Oh?” Her stomach flipped in a surprising willingness to continue. 

“Wanna see?” He flashed his teeth this time and her heart almost stopped. 

“God, yes.” She burst before she could stop herself. 

With one last pointed stroke, he buried himself in her heat and laid a rough kiss across her lips. He gave her thigh a playful swat as he pulled out. To her pleasure fogged brain, the gesture was too subtle. He squeezed her hips and twisted until everything spun. She landed face down on the bed, her legs dangling uselessly over the side. 

“Wait-” She clung to the sheets to keep from sliding off, but then he was behind her. Both hands gripped her ass, thumbs dipping between her thighs to part her lips. He filled her again with a sharp thrust. The force kept her from falling, but it was far from comfortable. The strain on her stomach would have her tapping out long before he was satisfied. Stretching her feet down, she felt for the floor in a wild hope for stability. 

“This isn’t going to-” Her toes brushed something sturdy  _… **oh**. _Now the bed made perfect sense. There was a cross bar at the perfect height for her to stand on. She let her weight settle on it, bringing her backside a couple inches higher and into just the right position. 

“That’s it… right there.” He grunted his approval, punctuated by another light smack. 

“Ohh… oh, that feels good.”  _This is the greatest bed in the world_. She decided. “H-harder.” 

“Spank you… or fuck you?” He required. 

“…Yes.” The desperate edge to his voice made her dizzy. He didn’t hesitate to follow through, bringing his hand down deliberately on the same stinging spot on her backside, and using his other to hold her hips steady for the unrestrained force of his thrusts. The inertia threatened to push her breasts out of the bra he was so keen on keeping her in. 

“Much better… than I thought…” He declared.


End file.
